Una Carta
by Aline S.V
Summary: El departamento de misterios le ha dado la oportunidad a Harry para demostrarle sus sentimientos a sus padres. Mediante una carta quiere hacrles llegar un mensaje que ha esperado decir desde hace mucho tiempo. Oneshot.


**Una Carta**

Iba lo más rápido que podía. En su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Es que era demasiado descabellado… como sacado de una película o un libro de H.G. Wells.

Rápidamente, bajó del ascensor y corrió junto al elfo doméstico que lo había mandado a llamar. Y a pesar de que este parecía decirle mil y una cosas a cada paso, él no le prestaba atención. Su mente era un revoltijo y no tenía espacio para ninguna información más.

-¡Señor Potter!-lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿eh?-atinó a decir.

-Harry, mantente en la tierra, por favor-le dijo Kingsley. El ministro estaba frente a él en vez del elfo que lo había guiado hasta el Departamento de Misterios.

Kingsley, posó una mano sobre su hombro derecho y le dio un pequeño apretón para hacerlo aterrizar por completo en la realidad.

-vamos, Harry, tienes veintiséis años-le dijo para que no se pusiera como un crío nervioso antes de un examen.

-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo-dijo suavemente.

-solo tendrás una oportunidad. Solo una-reafirmó. Harry asintió.

-tómate tu tiempo para enviar lo que quieras, cuestión que con ello no cambies nada-dijo antes de alejarse levemente-ve a esa puerta-señaló una a la izquierda-cuando estés listo-y diciendo eso se dirigió hacia donde acababa de señalar.

Harry miró hacia ambos lados, un Inefable pasaba justo a su lado, cargando una gran cantidad de pergaminos.

-espere-dijo rápido. El hombre de aspecto huraño se detuvo.

-¿señor Potter?-

-podría darme uno, por favor-señaló la carga que traía.

-sí, claro, saque uno-le dijo mientras se acercaba para dejarlo tomar cualquiera.

-muchas gracias-contestó él-¿por casualidad tendrá una pluma y un tintero?-preguntó ahora un poco avergonzado.

-pluma tengo, pero tintero no-el Inefable buscó rápidamente la pluma y se la pasó.

-muchas gracias-volvió a decir. El Inefable se despidió y desapareció tras una de las tantas puertas que había en el lugar.

Ahora, un tintero. Pensaba, rápidamente salió de la sala circular para ir en busca de la famosa tinta para escribir.

Tras un par de peripecias, se sentó en un escritorio desocupado y comenzó a escribir.

-¿ya estás listo?-preguntó Kingsley al verlo llegar.

-si no se hace ahora, no habrá más oportunidades, señor-un Inefable se había acercado-es casi un milagro que todavía siga abierto… ya no podemos jugar con el tiempo, es un riesgo demasiado alto. Así que, por favor, lo que vayan a hacer… háganlo ya-

Harry respiró hondo. Rápidamente, se acercó a una tarima, un agujero, más bien un remolino, se abría en ese espacio. Otra persona, un hombre viejo, estaba del otro lado. Esperando.

Él, con cierto temor, extendió el brazo… traspasando el remolino para hacerle llegar la carta en su mano.

-por favor, entrégueselo a Dumbledore. Él sabrá qué hacer-el hombre del otro lado le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía la carta.

Acto seguido, y tras sacar el brazo del remolino, se cerró dejando un polvito plateado tras él.

-solo quiero que lo sepan-le dijo a Kingsley, quien lo miraba dudoso-no he dicho nada decisivo, no te preocupes… no se puede alterar la historia con ello-agregó luego.

James Potter sacó la varita rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta con cautela.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-Sirius Black, alías Canuto… me convierto en un perro desde que tenía quince años- le contestaron desde el otro lado. James Potter sonrió y abrió la puerta más seguro.

-es bueno verte, Canuto-le saludó mientras lo hacía pasar-vamos, arriba. Lily está acostando a Harry-la puerta se cerró tras ellos y ambos amigos subieron escaleras arriba.

-hay algo que debo entregarles-anunció Sirius mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación del bebé. Estaba serio, algo poco común en él.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó-¡Lily, Sirius vino a visitarnos!-anunció al entrar a la habitación llena de juguetes para niño y una cuna.

La hermosa mujer pelirroja se irguió luego de tapar al pequeño Harry y los miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sirius, es bueno verte!-saludó mientras se apartaba de la cuna.

-a mí también me da gusto verte, Lily-correspondió-pero no vine aquí para hablar de las cosas de siempre-agregó luego con el mismo semblante escalofriantemente serio poco común en él.

-¿Qué sucede? No me asustes, Sirius-dijo algo nerviosa, Lily. Sirius se percató que quizá estaba siendo demasiado serio, así que suavizó el semblante y más relajado dijo:

-no es nada malo-anunció para tranquilizarlos-Dumbledore me ha pedido que les entregue esto-sacó de su abrigo una carta de color amarillo.

-¿una carta?-preguntó James.

-que observador, Cornamenta-bufó Black-no es una carta cualquiera, Dumbledore me explicó que vino… del futuro-se sonrojó ¿Cómo no? La sola frase era ridícula, ni el mismo se la había tragado.

-bromeas-James Potter se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello.

-no, no bromeo-contestó-créeme que a mí también me costó asimilarlo-extendió el sobre a James-está dirigida a ustedes-

James la tomó y la abrió sin más preámbulos. Sacó de su interior el pergamino doblado y lo extendió para leerlo.

Leyó en voz alta.

_Queridos James y Lily Potter:_

_Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirles en este pergamino, en esta carta, pero no me está permitido decir más de lo necesario._

_Hay muchas cosas que aún guardo en el tintero, que siempre he deseado decirles y que ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo. _

_Quiero que sepan que los amo más de lo que puedo expresar en estas líneas, que estoy orgulloso de ustedes y que les agradezco todos los regalos que me han hecho. Fueron mi guía y, muchas veces, mi esperanza en los momentos de desesperación. _

_Tuve muchos tropiezos y desilusiones en mi vida, tuve mucho dolor y una carga enorme que no podía quitarme y que tuve que acarrear por mucho tiempo. No me arrepiento, tomé las decisiones correctas y ahora me veo beneficiado con lo más hermoso de este mundo. Una familia. _

_Su lucha, su fé… sus sacrificios y su todo fueron los que me movieron a luchar. Así mismo va para Sirius y Remus, que también pusieron de su parte para convertirme en lo que soy. _

_Desearía contarles todo, poder explicar los vacíos que seguramente esta carta va a dejar, pero, como ya dije, no tengo permitido decir mucho más. _

_Esto es lo único que puedo decir con fervor y sin temor a nada: Los amo…. Y gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir. _

_Con cariño, su hijo, Harry._

James no pudo evitar palidecer, dirigió su vista a su esposa que tenía la misma expresión que él.

-de Harry-dijo casi inaudible la pelirroja.

-aún falta algo-anunció James.

_PD: Les pido, por temor a cambiar el futuro, que esta carta quede en secreto y que la oculten para que nadie más la lea. Nadie puede saber que se puede viajar en el tiempo, es demasiado riesgoso. _

-por Merlín-Lily miró la cuna, el pequeño Harry dormía tranquilamente.

-tu _'g'_ es igual a la de él-comentó.

La mirada de los tres se fijaba en el pequeño que aún dormía. James no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de uno de sus ojos.

No podía retenerla y es que comprendía en parte lo que esa carta decía. En sí, el mensaje que traía era: _No iban a sobrevivir, pero su hijo sí._

Y la sola idea de dejarlo solo en el mundo le remordía la conciencia. Pero como él escribió, no podían cambiar el futuro… solo vivir el presente. Y, pasará lo que pasará, viviría los momentos más hermosos junto a ese pequeño retoño… sin importar qué.

Y así fue, los tres adultos ocultaron la carta en lo más recóndito de la casa, esperando que nadie pudiera encontrarla jamás.

Quizás no debían tomar tantas precauciones, porque al fin y al cabo la gran explosión del 31 de octubre de 1981 acabó con todo vestigio de aquella hermosa nota… con la que un Harry James Potter de veintiséis años por fin les dijo adiós a sus padres.

**Fin **

Esto es una 'cosa' que escribí ahora, a las 23:51 PM. La verdad no sé que tal me haya quedado pero fue un total arrebato. Si desean pueden dejar reviews. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que dedicaron al leerlo.


End file.
